The disposition and metabolism of drugs of potential abuse will be investigated. These studies will include in vivo and in vitro experiments and will include transplacental transfer, disposition, and metabolism studies. Initial drugs for study will include DOM (2,5- dimethoxy-4-methyl-amphetamine), its brom-derivative (DOB), and related compounds. Radioimmunoassay techniques for various potential abuse drugs will be pursued and the antibodies will also be used as investigative tools. Rodents will be the primary species for the initial studies. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.